The tale of General Draith Mythra
by draith500
Summary: Draith Mythra wasnt always as heartless as he is now, but what made him become what he became?
1. The Autumn day in lumbridge

**Ch.1**

**The autumn day in lumbridge…**

The wind was stable but cold that day… the wind brought peace to the small city of lumbridge, and the faint smell of honey filled the air. He just sat there leaning against the bridge, pic in hand… waiting… the river lumb was streaming south as it always did, carrying trout, salmon, and other fresh water fish. When would Christopher arrive?... it hade been 20 minutes now… and he was ready to go home, the sun was almost setting, and the wind had swayed his blonde hair to and fro. His green and brown tunic wasn't keeping him from the cold however, and right before he got ready to set off, Chris came running along the dirt path near the bridge. "so… what was it this time… did a highway man hold you up?" Chris was panting, "no… just got um… caught up in stuff…"

David sighed, "look, ive been waiting a long time… so, what did you want?" asked David slightly aggravated. "who pissed in your asgarnian ale?" David rolled his eyes at Christopher's sarcasm. "im having a difficult week ok… mining isn't exactly the most entertaining thing to do." He said sighing in boredom. Chris cocked an eyebrow "could you BE anymore depressive? I mean c'mon, we all have bad days, or even weeks in that matter!" David looked at him then back at the floor, then back at him "ya well… ok your right… sorry, anyway man, what is it you need?" Chris smiled and took off his blue wizard hat, and wiped off his matching robes. "well…" Chris quickly looked around to see if anyone was near, but saw no one. "I have an incredible offer for you…"

David wasn't shocked or even the least bit excited, instead he laid down his pic and sat on the bridges side "okay… continue." Chris smirked at his reaction and pulled out a piece of paper. "read this!" he said shoving the paper in his chest. David grabbed it and opened up the dusty certificate and read its contents carefully, "THE Zezima!?" he just laughed " I knew that name would get your attention…" David's excitement dissipated quickly, "so?... he isn't THAT great…infact you know I don't really like him, he's a sell out!" Chris rolled his eyes, "so! Look at the money!!!... look at it!!!" David sighed and looked at all the zero's scribbled on the paper. "ya… well… what do I have to do?" Chris shrugged "no idea, the meeting is at the jolly boar inn, he'll tell us then." Chris grabbed the paper and looked around one last time, "ill be there at 12:30… meet me then, tell NO ONE!" and with that Christopher left…


	2. Dawn's Dawn

**Ch.2**

**Dawn's Dawn…**

David headed back home after talking with Chris and was thinking about the offer, the money was good… to good in fact, this made him un-easy what was he going to have to do? His rank was low, only 37 which wasn't exactly "clan material" so, he worried as I headed home, the sun setting behind him as he walked down the dirt path. He walked past the church and bob's axe shop, and there he saw his home, a small wooden shack with only one room. Inside there was a range against the wall on the south side of the house, a bed on the west with a sink beside it. David took his bag of iron and copper and threw it aside. He put his steel pic against the range and looked through a cupboard right above it. David pulled out bag with a peace of meat in it, it was covered in salt to preserve it.

David took out his tinderbox and lit the range, he grabbed a metal pan from the cupboard as well and set it on the metal grill before slapping the raw meat on the pan. It sizzled when it came in contact with the burning piece of flat metal. David then walked over to his bed and got a book from under it. When the meat was finished cooking, he put it on a plate and began eating it while reading an interesting book about the three gods, saradomin, guthix, and zammorak. The book was old and dusty with small rips and tears in it from age. David only read something if it was interesting to him, which was what made him so good at it, but if he wasn't reading something he enjoyed then he got aggravated by it.

After about 2 hours of reading, David noticed that the room was very cold and the windows were covered in thick fog. He yawned and stumbled over to the range, blew out it's dull flame and headed to bed, he drifted off to sleep…

He was awaken by an explosion, David shot up and looked around, he could see red light pouring from his window. He stood up quickly grabbing his pic and running to the door. He looked back and forth for any sign of danger, but all he saw was lumbridge in flames, the church was destroyed and bodies laid there limp and mangled. That was when he saw someone, he wore black robes with red trimming the sides, he held something in his hand, a staff. Not just any staff though, David knew that was the staff of the great but evil ibon son of the dark god Zammorak. His eyes widened, and slowly moved back into his house, but the dark figure turned around and made eye contact with David… the figure was him… only with long black hair and yellow eyes, plus fangs that could be seen slightly as he grinned evilly…

David woke up immediately from the terrible nightmare, he was sweating and looking at the window, still covered in that white fog, only moon light shining through…


	3. held up

**ch.3**

**Held Up...**

David was a little shaken up by the dream still but was acting pretty calm, he was cooking some chicken for breakfast, the range was seemed especially warm since it was snowing outside. He was about to put his plate away when he heard a knock on the door. He set his plate off to the side of the oak table and headed toward the door. When the door swung open a cold breeze swept across the floor and sent a shiver up his back. It was Chris; he was in his thick blue robes and was carrying a wind staff. "Chris? What are you doing here?" David asked quickly grabbing his grey robes and quickly put them on; "well" Chris began slightly annoyed "YOU were suppose to be at the jolly boar inn 30 minutes ago!" David looked slightly surprised but shook his head in disagreement. "Wait no, that makes no sense, it starts at 12:00, its only... OH CRAP! 11:45!" Chris looked at his Mage watch and frowned, "hmm, mine is an hour off..."

David grabbed his pick, sword, and armor and ran out the door, "c'mon we got to be there in 15 minutes!" Chris broadly smiled and gave David a thumbs up, "ive got a chariot! He will be there faster than you can say... uh... hmm... WEE CHARIOT!!!" David's eyes got big as his hands and eye twitched, "Chris... your on some serious crack okay?..." Chris hunched over and frowned, "just being positive about the whole situation..." David just stared at him for a moment then got in the chariot. Chris ran over and got on top, he positioned himself and then whipped the horses so they would start moving. The chariot began to move forward and shake slightly on the old road, inside David was putting on his steel armor and checking his blade to make sure it was in good condition and still sharp. Eventually however the chariot had to stop at a four-way road because a few men were standing in the road, "HEY!" Chris shouted "GET OUT OF THE ROAD! WERE IN A HURRY!" but the men didn't leave, instead the approached the horses, not saying a word they all too out long blades and slit there throat, blood poured out and onto the dirt road, they spazed out and tried to get away but they fell to the ground and laid still "Good saradomin! What on runescape are you doing!?!?" Chris stopped talking when they started coming toward him.

Chris got out his staff and grabbed some runes from his pocket, Flame formed in his palm and he threw it with anger at one of the highway men, he bursted into flames and began to scream as his flesh kindled and his hair sizzled, he fell to the floor and died as his allies watched in shock. The leader of the men who wore a black cape and mask glared at Chris, "KILL HIM!" he yelled as they charged at him, "oh dear..." Chris mumbled as he stumbled off the chariot and onto the floor. The highwayman raised his sword and brought it down with tremendous force, but a familiar steel blade suddenly blocked it. David stood there blade against his enemies and stared at him teeth clenched, "ya know... normal people WORK for there money... you should try it some time." David then violently lifted his blade causing the man to stumble backwards. He kept his ground and charged at David instead of Chris, "David blocked the first blow and kneed the man in his chest "oof!" he groaned as he fell to the floor. David flipped the blade around and stabbed it through his chest, he yelled in pain as he began to choke on his own blood until his body twitched and stopped.

"J-JACOB IS DEAD!" one of the other thieves said eyes wide in a mixture of sadness and anger. He then shot up at David and looked him dead in the eye, "YOU SHALL DIE INFIDEL!!!!" David got in a fighting position and spun around the man dodging his sword, he used his momentum and cut his head cleanly off his body blood spilling onto David's armor. Then two men came at him at once, the last two luckily, David rammed the first man in the face with his steel plated shoulder knocking him to the ground as he grabbed his nose in pain. The other man came at David but he was too distracted by the other man, as he raised his sword David turned around realizing it was too late to block, until a ball of flame struck the mans back causing him to drop his sword and run about screaming "IM ON FIRE!!! SARADOMIN HELP ME!!!" but his screaming died out as David stabbed the man with the broken nose through his head.

Chris and David looked at each other, David was drenched with the foul stench of sweat and blood, and his armor was stained in the crimson liquid, Chris stood the sweating and tired, holding himself up with only his staff. "So... what now?" asked Chris between breathes. David looked around, "well..." he began while looking at the sign in the road, "well... there's a house north of here... looks like... a large manor... c'mon lets go." with that Chris and David got there things from the chariot and headed down the northern path...


End file.
